Just So You Know
by exceptiontotherules
Summary: Throughout college, Freddie and Allison were inseperable as Carly kept to herself. Will Carly finally say the things she's had buried inside her heart, before it's too late? For the CreddieFans 'Stay My Baby' challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Just So You Know Chapter 1**

**Throughout college, Freddie and Allison were inseperable as Carly kept to herself. Will the end of their school years be the time to say the things she's had buried inside her heart, before it's too late? For the CreddieFans 'Stay My Baby' April-June Challenge.

* * *

**

Carly closed her calculus book and shuffled her PearPod, her heart sinking when it began playing a sad song.

_Drew looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_What I want and I need_  
_And everything that we should be_

Usually, these depressing love songs didn't effect her at all. But thanks to a certain boy, it took all she had to not burst into tears whenever she heard one.

It's not that he intended to break her heart; he's probably the sweetest guy she'd ever met. That, however, was the main problem. Every girl loved him after he went through puberty and became a hero. Especially when they went to college and the only thing they knew about him was that he used to be a part of iCarly.

_He says he's so in love_  
_He's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if he knows_  
_He's all I think about at night_

Carly sang along to chorus, her voice breaking on the last line. She laid down on her bed and shut her eyes, soon drifting away to dreamland, but not after shedding a thousand tears.

The next day, she consulted her best friend. "I can't keep crying over him, Sam. It hurts so bad, but I have no clue what to do. Have you seen he and his girlfriend together? I've got no chance."

She rolled her eyes at first, chewing on her cheeseburger. After taking all the venting she could endure, Sam finally burst. "Sure you do, cupcake! You just have to try."

Carly began to feel her cheeks turn red, and it wasn't long before her tear ducts grew active again. "How? I could never compare to her. She's perfect: smart, gorgeous, kind, funny."

"So are you! You're Carly Shay. You dominated the internet with a crazy popular web show. Guys were all over you. Freddie loved you forever. You've been on the honor roll since you were eight. How can you not compare to her? Plus, I hear she has some crazy exes. What guy wants a girl with those? All you need is a plan. And I'm gonna help you make one."

Carly groaned in response. "I don't like where this is going...."

"Well, do you want Freddork or not?!" She asked enthusiastically. "Come on." Sam grabbed her hand, dragging her off to their dorm.

Before they arrived at their destination, an obnoxious beeping noise came from Sam's butt. Once she read her new text, she cursed.

"I have to go, Carls. But listen: Find a way to kiss him. Your lips are his weakness. I read that in one of his lame little poems about you. Good luck!" She gave her friend a thumbs-up before vanishing.

_This is never going to work..._. Carly thought as she entered her room.

* * *

**Credit goes to Dan Schneider for creating the awesome show and Taylor Swift for the song (Teardrops on My Guitar).**

**AN: R-e-v-i-e-w! Gracias. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just So You Know Chapter 2**

**Throughout college, Freddie and Allison were inseperable as Carly kept to herself. Will the end of their school years be the time to say the things she's had buried inside her heart, before it's too late?**

**

* * *

**

Freddie plopped down onto his bed, opening the drawer in his nightstand. As he reached inside of it to grab the small black box that he'd been stashing there for a week, he noticed the small piece of lavender paper with a cursive "C" in the bottom left corner. Recognizing the stationary immediately as what he'd bought a certain best friend of his for Valentine's Day several years back, his heart skipped a beat. After dropping the jewelry box back into his bedside table, he picked up the note and began reading without another thought.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let her win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
_

After reading, his first thought was, "why?" Why now? Why after three years of being with his new-found dream girl? Why after he decided to ask for her hand in just two weeks? He sighed as he realized the answer to all of his questions: because she's leaving for Chicago as soon as she graduates. She could have just ignored him like she had been, he could have proposed to Allison, and they all would have went on with their lives. Now, all he can think of is her, the one he yearned for all throughout his teenage years. He laughed humorlessly, thinking about how powerful a few words can be.

Once again, he got out his graduation gift for his girlfriend, sitting it next to Carly's note on his nightstand. His eyes flickered back and forth between the two symbols of the two girls he'd loved.

The thought that Carly still loved him made his brain, as well as his heart, ache. He wanted her, he loved her, for seven years. After a few dates with Allison, those feelings seemingly went away. The fact that Carly stopped talking to him after their freshman year in college definitely took his mind off of her. Allison had been the perfect girlfriend all throughout their relationship; not once had they fought over anything other than what to order on their pizza. Now he didn't know what to feel. Perhaps there was some hidden room in his heart that Carly never checked out of. That thought, however, worsened the throbbing in his head, and he felt a sudden urge for coffee. Freddie put the ring and the note back in his drawer, grabbed his wallet, and headed to the campus cafe.

Before he got there, he was sidetracked by the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen sitting on a bench, sipping a latte and playing with her phone. As he lifted his sunglasses from his eyes, he took in a breath as he noticed the familiar dark hair and deep brown eyes, which were now looking right at him.

Freddie bit his lip, feeling exceptionally vulnerable to her piercing stare, the look that she gave him during some of their best moments: their slow dance, their first kiss, the kisses after that..... Yet now, her eyes were iced in desire rather than love, her face was full of loneliness, and the corners of her mouth were curved down in a permanent-looking frown. As much as he wanted to continue on his path to caffeine, he diverted it and began striding towards Carly.

Taking a seat next to her (yet still a good sixteen inches away), he barely audibly announced, "We have to talk."

He cleared his throat as she turned to face him, concerned to see her face up close again. Blinking slowly, he prepared to hear her voice for the first time in three years.

While she was clearly perplexed, Carly remained beautiful as ever. Her hair was longer, curly and voluminous, and it was reflecting the sunlight like a mirror. While she had stayed thin and petite, he couldn't help but notice her undisguised curves. The deep purple v-neck sundress she was wearing made everything stand out, and Freddie couldn't help but stare at her perfection.

"I'd rather not, thank you," she retaliated calmly, reaching for her purse.

_She's walking away..... and it hurts. No, it's only because she and I were best friends, right? _Freddie closed his eyes tightly and furrowed his brow in deep thought.

His entire past with the two loves of his life flashed through his mind, and while he loved Allison with 95% of his heart, the 5% that Carly occupied could not be repossessed. After finally deciding to foreclose on Carly's space and continue with his plans to spend his life with Allison, he was captured in an urgent, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Carly's note is lyrics to the song, "Just So You Know," by Jesse Mccartney.**

**AN: When I created Allison, Ariana Grande popped into my head. Just a random fact that no one really cares to hear. By the way, THANKS FOR REVIEWING *cough***


	3. Chapter 3

**Just So You Know Chapter 3**

**Throughout college, Freddie and Allison were inseperable as Carly kept to herself. Will the end of their school years be the time to say the things she's had buried inside her heart, before it's too late?**

**

* * *

**

After realizing what exactly was happening, Freddie broke their kiss. "This is a mistake, Carly. I love Allison now. You can't take that away from me, no matter how hard you try."

Tears began to fall gently from her pleading eyes. "But I love you. And despite that fact, you still left me. You broke up with me, even though you always told me you love me. What happened to that, Freddie? Why did you let us break apart like this?" Her already weakened voice broke into a strangled cry.

"You're the one who stopped talking to me, Carly. I never did a thing to you." He reminded her, firm but gentle.

Carly pleaded immediately. "Freddie. You ditched me, and you know it. Allison took over your whole life. You had no room for me anymore. I had no choice but to not be a part of you anymore. It killed me, but seeing you with Allison killed me more." She paused for a moment, sniffling. "Just tell me you don't love me, that you don't want me anymore, and I'm gone."

Freddie was still confident in his decision to be with Allison. "Carly, I'm sorry, but I just-"

He was cut off yet again by her soft, strawberry-flavored lips. This time, he lost his thoughts in her burning touch. Just like with their first kiss, his entire body turned to jelly. Somewhere deep inside, he told himself to stop, but the thought couldn't reach his body. Carly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and he rested a hand on her thigh. They move together with passion, years of desire finally being released. Just when he thought he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, Carly pulled away reluctantly.

"Now tell me, and I'll go." She patiently waited for his answer, knowing confidently that thanks to the kiss, he wouldn't be able to deny her now. Just like the plan she and Sam formulated had suggested.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled. Slowly but surely, rain began to fall atop the two. This feels like a cheesy romance movie, Freddie thought.

Though he worried deeply about what would happen with Allison, Freddie simply couldn't deny the heat between he and Carly.

"Damn you for being so perfect. You know I can't say no to you..." He teased, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

_It's a chance that we're taking  
And somebody's heart may be breaking  
But we can't stop what's inside us  
Our love for each other will guide us_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**The italicized ending is Friends and Lovers by Gloria Loring.**

**AN: Be sure to review and tell me what you thought. Also, check out the Creddie forum for info about the Stay My Baby challenge. **


End file.
